Minecraft Journeys: From End to Overworld
by Dryssa the Enderqueen
Summary: In this minecraft story, we are introduced to Dryssa, the 450th EnderQueen ruling The End. After saving a famed huntress's life from a death by enderdragon, she chooses to finally leave her home, and explore life in The Overworld. Meeting strange new characters, making friends, (and enemies), see her wacky, crazy, funny adventures, in Minecraft Journeys: From End to Overworld.
Minecraft Journeys:

End to Overworld

Dryssa's P.O.V.

I walk around the castle for the third, wait no, fourth time, and decide that I am totally bored. Having nothing to do, I decide to go on a walk. Again. I stroll through the entrance of my castle, and decide that I want to go flying on my pet enderdragon. I walk to his pet house, and notice that he is not there. I teleport to all his usual places he likes to stay, only to find that he isn't there. Panic starts to surge through my body. _Stay calm Dryssa. The End is a big place. He could be anywhere. There is no reason to think he could have been captured, or worse killed._ I push those dark thoughts out of my head. _Stay positive,_ I tell myself.

I know what you're thinking. Lives in a castle in the end! Has a pet enderdragon! Can teleport! My life is really complicated, so it's okay if you have a lot of questions. Let me start with something simple. Who am I? Okay, well that's actually a really broad question, and you might easily get confused with the answer I could give. Let me try again. What is my name? Now that's an easy one. My name is Dryssa. Now, I'll talk about who I am. As you know, my name is Dryssa. I happen to be something called an Enderqueen. Confusing you already? Well I'll make it simple. I am the queen of The End. If you don't understand that, then an Enderqueen basically rules everyone and everything in The End. It can't get any simpler than that. You probably never heard of this before, and wondering "how come I've never heard of them before?". Don't feel bad, because we are supposed to keep our existence a secret. If normal people found out, then we could get captured, or worse killed. Even though no one ever heard of us, that doesn't mean there isn't a lot of us. I happen to be the 450th Enderqueen to have ever lived. 450 is a big number. Unfortunately, there is a stupid rule that only one Enderqueen can live at a time. So that means I am the only one of my kind that's alive right now. And that means that I am living in The End with only a castle, enderdragons, and endermen to keep me company. Which sucks. A lot.

Being an Enderqueen isn't all bad. There are some perks to even it out. I mean, I can live way longer than the average person. Also I have magical abilities. And it's not just teleportation. Here's a list.

My magical abilities:

*Teleportation

*Healing abilities

*Can talk to endermen

*Can tame enderdragons

*Can open, close, and create end portals at any given moment.

That's a pretty long list of magical abilities right? Yeah. I can to all that. Pretty awesome?! Now you know my life story, so I am done talking about myself. Let's start the story!

This story starts out, with someone who I would soon call a friend. Alison the Huntress…

Alison's P.O.V.

"Alison, please stay in our village a little longer. This journey is pointless. No one has ever single handedly killed an enderdragon in the past thirty years! You should settle down in a nice village, and live a proper life. You are still young, don't waste your life on this foolish goal."

As you may have guessed, my name is Alison. I became famed throughout many villages, being a huntress and I have a big reputation. I first started out just killing mobs in my local village, then I gained fame and skill, and moved on to villages throughout the area. I am the best at my job, and whenever there's a problem with mobs, the lords of the villages always come to me.

That guy talking to me, is the idiot lord of [insert village name], who thinks he can stop me from accomplishing my life goal. Killing an enderdragon. Many people have attempted to get me to give up, and all have failed. If this fool thinks he can persuade me, then he must be dreaming. Or delusional. Or both. Bottom line, I am not giving up. I will kill an enderdragon.

Many people have tried to understand why I am dead set on killing an enderdragon. I just told them, "I am a huntress. My goal in life is to kill mobs. An enderdragon just happens to be the most powerful mob there is. If I kill it, I would be the best huntress in the world." That logic is pretty simple, but not necessarily true. I just tell it to people to cover up why I really want to kill the beast.

Anyways, back to the idiot who thinks he can convince me to give up. I have a strategy. First, nicely decline. Then, if they keep insisting, firmly decline. If they keep on insisting, raise your voice, or use force. As mentioned, I'll start with the first step.

"Lord Phillip, it was kind of you to offer, but I have come so far that I can't give up now, and have no intent to. When I return, I will most definitely return to your village again." I say.

The lord frowns and mutters something like "if you return", but doesn't do anything else.

I pretend to not hear. _Wise decision_ , I think. Maybe he isn't an idiot after all. Just a fool.

I gather all my things, and set off. Since I am travelling by horse, I will be able to make it to the end portal by sundown. Then, I will go through the portal the next day at dawn.

After a couple hours of travelling, I reach the portal by sundown, as planned. I set up a small campfire, and eat some of the food the lord had given me for my journey. After I finished eating, I set up my travelling "bed" and went to sleep, holding my bow, and my knife.

I wake up early at dawn ready and refreshed. I eat what was left of the food the village gave me, and pack up my things. I then start to make my way to the end portal.

I reach the end portal in 5 minutes, since I decided to set up camp not so far away. _This is it,_ I think to myself. _The moment you have been waiting for your whole life is going to happen in the next hours._ I push away my dread and nervousness, and inhale. Then I jump, and fall through the portal.

Going through the portal was weird, strange, and amazing in ways I can't explain. It felt really strange, like you were surrounded in this jelly fog, though at the same time it was incredible, because one minute you were there, and the next you were teleported to another world!

Unfortunately, I didn't come all this way to just go through a portal. I have a job to do. I allowed myself one minute of just looking around, because this _was_ The End after all! You can't just go to another world, and not sightsee at least a bit.

After I had looked around a bit, I decided to start preparing for the battle. I sharpened my arrowheads, daggers, and swords, twice, before deeming them ready.

Having a lot of energy, I decided to just get it over and done with. _Better now than never,_ I thought. _Though maybe you should wait,_ a tiny little voice in my head responded. _At least you would have lived a little longer_. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. I can't afford to have second thoughts or doubts when I am battling an enderdragon. Loss of focus could get me killed. I start to search for an enderdragon, eager to get it over and done with. I adjust my gear, and head north, looking for the atrocious beast.

After an hour of searching, I feel ready to give up. _They're so big, yet they are impossible to find! You would think they know I am coming to kill them._ Feeling desperation start to overwhelm me, I head to a rock and sit down.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an enderdragon just flies and lands, metres away from where I am sitting. _The luck!_ I thought to myself. _It was as if nature granted me the perfect opportunity to kill an enderdragon!_

In fear of the ender dragon moving, I seize the opportunity, and load an arrow. _Doumpf!_ the arrow makes as it reaches it's target, the wing of the creature. _Perfect._ I think. _If it can't fly, that makes it a whole lot easier for me to kill it._ The creature moans in pain as the arrow pierces the skin. I load another arrow and release. This time, he expects it. He dodges the arrow and comes straight towards me. _Shoot! He knows my location._ I quickly run from the rock I was hiding behind. _Bad move._ The ender dragon spots me, and with no cover, and charges, fires a load of ender charges. I feebly attempt to dodge them, but to no success. I feel myself being blasted with one, burning pain spreading all over my body. I am then thrown through the air, as the ender dragon collides with me, and land roughly on the land. I try to get up, but find that I can barely move my body. _Something must be broken_. I realize that I am lying in a pool of my own blood. I lose energy quickly, and find that I am struggling to stay awake. As I battle for consciousness, my eyelids turn, heavy, and start to close. As I slip into unconsciousness, I make out two words. "I… failed….". Then the world turns black.

I wake up with my head spinning. My vision is all foggy, but I make out a figure looming above me. I am surprised I am still alive, and am even more shocked to learn that I am completely healed! As I become more awake, my vision clears. I see a person, a girl, standing over me, inches away from my face.

The girl notices I am awake, smiles and says "Hi!" in a very enthusiastic way.

I did the logical thing. I am who knows where, with a complete stranger, who is looking at me like I am from another dimension. So, I attacked her and ran for it.

I pushed over the girl, got up and ran through the door. I turn a right, then look back to see if she was chasing me, and bump into something, no, someone.

"You shouldn't run away from your savior!" she exclaims in a scolding tone. "And even if you did, you have no way of leaving", she says with a smirk.

 _No way of leaving!_ I don't know how she got there so fast! I didn't even see her come after me. _Probably took a shortcut._ She studies me for a while before she starts again.

"Listen. I know you don't know me, but I am here to help you. I am not going to kill you. If I wanted to, I could have left you do to die."

 _She has a point there_ , I think. If she never showed up, for sure I would have died. Either blood loss, or starvation and thirst. I was in no condition to be running around the End getting food and water.

"Okay. How about we make a deal. If I give you your bow and arrows back, you have to listen to what I have to say, stay where I want you, do what I want you to do, and be cooperative." She says carefully, making complete eye contact.

I stare at her in shock. _How does she know I won't kill her. I don't know her, and she doesn't know me! I guess it is just a risk she has to take._

I decide to accept her offer. It's practically the only thing I can do. Anyways, I need my bow. I am very used to it, and it's my number one weapon of choice.

"I accept your offer." I announce.

The girl grins. "I knew you would come around. Let's shake on it.", she beamed.

The girl extends her hand, and we shake, sealing our agreement.

"Iron grip." She remarks. "Now follow me,".

She heads off without looking back.

 _She puts a lot of trust in me. I could run away any moment, and now I have a weapon!_

Seeing she wasn't going to wait up for me, I quickly walk up to her, and match her speed.

I use this time to get a good look at the girl and my surroundings.

The girl has hazelnut skin, long straight hair that reached her mid thighs, and seemed a colour of black cherry mixed with dark chocolate. She seemed around 18. She had purple eyes, and wore a bright purple shirt, with a silver and a black line near the middle. She had on a ombre sweater, from black to a dark purple. Her shoes and gloves were matching, and they kind of looked like purple of. But that wasn't the weirdest part.

She seemed to be wearing some weird silver helmet, that resembled the head of some animal. It even had fangs. Luckily it did not appear to be real. Anyways, her back was the strangest of them all. It looked like the back of a dragon. More specifically, an enderdragon. It did not seem like part of her body, just part of the weird outfit she was wearing. Strangely, she looked like a weird princess wearing it.

I decide not to comment on her odd attire, and take in my surroundings instead.

We appeared to be in a castle made out of sandstone. One look through a window was all it took to know I was still in the End. _I wonder if this girl got trapped here. I bet the portal I used probably closed by now._ It would make sense if she got trapped. _But how could she make this castle all by herself?_ Questions, questions. Only one way to find the answer.

As we walk on, I notice portraits of people who look very similar to the girl in front of me. _Those must be her relatives._ So that means that she probably lives here. _Scratch being trapped off the list._ My anticipation grows with each new discovery. _Who is she? Or maybe, what is she?_

We take go up three flights of stairs, and reach our destination. It seemed to be,... a bedroom? I mean there was a bed, and…. that's when it ends. There were these weird objects all around the room. From weird drawings, to strange sculptures, this room had it all.

"Well then. This is my room. Feel free to sit on the bed or on the chair.", the girl said as she took a seat on the bed.

I take a seat on the chair, seeing as I would have felt too uncomfortable sitting on the bed with her.

"I'm sure that you must have a lot of questions," she starts.

 _You're telling me!_ I think.

"Let me start with who I am. My name is Dryssa. I am something called an Enderqueen…"

After about an hour, she told me her whole life story, and I told her mine. We answered all of each others questions. Only about her, of course.

It was all so interesting. Who knew these beings called Enderqueens existed?! It must fantastic to be a magicks wielder. I am surprised of all people, she met me! Before I could process it longer, Dryssa started again.

"Well that's enough about me. Let's get into how I found you." Dryssa exclaims.

"It all started when I was so bored…"

Dryssa's P.O.V.

 _Flashback:_

After I noticed my pet enderdragon was missing, I started to freak out. Ender wasn't in any of his usual spots. That's a bad sign. Leaving no time to waste, I use my magicks and do a locator spell.

I close my eyes, and a swirl of purple particles fly around me. _Ender._ I concentrate on him, and after ten seconds, I obtain his location. _Great! I know where he is, all that's left is to get him back._

I close my eyes and teleport to his location.

When I open my eyes, I see Ender from a distance, lying on the ground.

"Hey Ender!" I say as I greet him.

He comes up to me and nuzzles me fondly.

I notice something weird about the way he walked, and then notice his wing. It had an arrow through it, and it was seeping blood.

"Ender! You're hurt!" I exclaim in shock.

I tell him to stay still, as I use my magicks to heal him. His wing looks much better now.

He looks at me in shame.

 _Yeah you better feel bad. You had me worried sick. I almost had a heartattack. It would kill me if you died._

Suddenly he flies over to that area, like he just remembered he had something to show me.

I walk over, curious to know what he wants to show me. As my eyes reach what he wanted to show me, a loud gasp comes from my mouth.

Lying on the ground, is a girl, all battered, bruised, and bloody.

My eyes widen in shock. I turn to Ender, suddenly realizing everything.

The girl must have attack Ender, wanting to kill him, and he fought back and injuring the girl.

It's the most probable reason. I heard before a lot of people wanted to kill an enderdragon, and it's not uncommon to have some crazy person coming into the End looking to kill one.

Except no one has ever tried to kill my pet enderdragon. I am so shocked I can't think straight. _Alive! Yes alive! I need to see if she is still alive._ I approach her, lean down and check her pulse. Faint but still there. _She is still alive!_ I let out a deep sigh of relief. Without thinking, I quickly grab her up, and teleport back to the castle. _Wow._ I think to myself. _Saving the person who wanted to kill your pet! That's almost as bad as Stockholm Syndrome!_ It wasn't as if I could have just left her there.

I arrive within seconds, and head to the closest empty room. I place the girl on a bed, and examine her wounds. _Definitely fatal_. _No time to waste._ I commence the healing process. I close my eyes, place my hand over the girl's body, and whisper heal. Purple swirls appear, and one by one heal the girl. Her wounds are closed, her bruises are healed, and in the end there is not a scar or bruise on her. _Perfect._ The girl is asleep. I'll let her rest. She needs it. I'll take care of everything when she wakes up. _I hope she doesn't freak out. Yep, she'll freak out._

 _Present:_

After I told Alison how I found her, I started to feel a rumbling in my stomach.

"I'm starving!", I announced. "Let's get something to eat."

"Sure.", she replied.

I suddenly get a great idea. "Why don't I teleport us there?!" I suggest.

Alison grins at the thought of the idea. "It will be a fun new experience."

"I guess that's a yes then!". I take her hands, close my eyes, and visualize where I want to go. In a flash, we appear in the "kitchen", or rather the place where I eat.

"We're here!" I declare.

Alison looks around with wonder at the speed we traveled. It was as if we just appeared out of thin air. Which we technically did.

The "kitchen", is basically a couple of furnaces, and some other stuff. I usually keep my food in chests. You would barely call it a kitchen. Then there is the eating area, that has one long table seating eight people. Which is ridiculous, because only one Enderqueen can live at a time.

I open a chest and ask Alison what she would like to eat. Instead of responding, she answers me with her own question.

"How can you eat?"

I did a double take. What now? "What? I don't get it?", I blurt out.

Alison pauses, thinks for a second and then starts, "It's just that how do you get food? There aren't any animals in the End. And it looks like you eat normal food."

 _Hmm. Good question._ I think to myself. "Well," I start. "This food was left for me. The rule is that the precedent Enderqueen has to leave enough food for the next one to survive on."

"But where do they get the food from? And don't you have to get food too? For the next Enderqueen?" she asks.

"They get the food from the Overworld of course! Since we can create portals whenever we want, all we had to do was kill the animals. And I do need to get the food for the next Enderqueen. And I am." I show Alison the chest next to the one I opened, this one containing the food for the next Enderqueen. "See." I tell Alison.

"So that means you've been to the Overworld before!" she concludes.

"Well, yeah." I admit. "But only for getting food. Nothing else. I might get seen! It is a shame though. I could go to the Overworld whenever I want, but I can't."

Suddenly a grin comes on Alison's face. "Yes you can." she declares.

I shake my head in confusion. "No I can't. I might be seen. And you know what might happen after that."

"Yes you can!" she persisted. "I can help you blend in to be like a human. I can show you how the Overworld works. I can take you to different places. Your dreams of exploring the Overworld can come true! You just have to say yes."

I look at Alison skeptically. "One. It is really risky."

"We could make it work!" she replies.

"Two. Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" she tells me.

"Helping a complete stranger. I only met you today, and you only met me today. You are certainly going through a lot of trouble for me." I say as I voice my doubt.

Alison shares a warm smile. "We're not strangers. I may have met you today, but I have told more about my life than anyone else. Anyways, it's the least I can do. You saved my life! It's only fair that I help make yours better."

I smile at what she said. _She does have a point._ I think in concentration. _I've told her my whole life story!._

 _Let's do it! What do I have to lose? A boring life in isolation?_ A little voice says.

 _No, my life! I could die! All for just visiting the Overworld!_ I respond back.

 _Come on! Live a little!_ The little voice continues. _You call this a life? No one to talk to, always staying in one place? That does not sound like living to me. Anyways, you always wanted to go to the Overworld. Now with Alison's help, you can do it!_

 _You know what? I will do it. What do I have to lose? This isn't living. I want to see places in my life. Do things! I'm going to accept her offer._

So I say, "I accept your offer."

Alison's P.O.V.

The second Dryssa said she accepted, I did a victory dance on the inside. _Yes!_ _She accepted!_ I soon regain control of myself, but my face still wears a triumphant smile.

"I knew you'd come around. I'm am very glad that you accepted my offer. I like to travel a lot, so we will probably see all of the different biomes! I have a map of where I am heading next! It'll be great!" I tell her.

She smiles at me. "I know. But first…"

"I'll ask you again. What would you like to eat?".


End file.
